A Tail of a DemiPrince
by Vilsy
Summary: Primarily POV of Bulma. One-shot. Pure conjecture. Bulma is in the hospital, postpartum, struggling with a decision she's made while watching over her new little prince.


**The Tail of a Demi-Prince**

Fan Fiction by Vilsy  


* * *

**Summary:** Primarily POV of Bulma. One-shot. Pure conjecture. Bulma is in the hospital, postpartum, struggling with a decision she's made while watching over her new little prince.

**A/N:** Bulma's POV/inner monologue is in regular text, while everything else (outward speech and third person narration) is in italics. I wanted to save your eyes! =)

* * *

I can hardly believe it. And yet there he is. I carried him inside of me for so long. It was just me and him. I knew he was his father's child when I felt how hard he kicked me. Ha, won't my friends be so surprised? Maybe even shocked? Baffled? And Yamcha... well, he'll just have to get over himself.

It's not like I wanted to keep it a secret… I just… knew everyone would be so preoccupied with getting ready for the androids that handsome young man had warned us about. It would be silly for me to interrupt them with something so little like… you know… my pregnancy. I guess I was just so happy that I was going to be a mother. I didn't want to be reminded of the bad things we'd have to face. The things that are still looming over us even as I stand here and look at my son…

My son... oh, he's opening his eyes! There's my little boy. What a sweet little angel. Actually... he sort of has a mean look about him. That's kind of strange for an infant... isn't it? Must be from his father...

Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure he'll grow up to be sweet and good-looking, just like his mother.

Hmm... he looks good and healthy. I'm so glad. I can't stop thinking about what the doctor told me, though. Oh, don't look at me like that, Trunks. It's as if he knows something is going to happen soon. Oh, look at those eyes. I... I don't know if I should go through with this...

It's for the best though, I just know it. The doctor even said so... but I could have just knocked his stupid block off when he had the nerve to call it a birth defect. Just who does he think he is? He doesn't know a thing about little Trunks' daddy, or else he'd know...

Gosh, maybe it's better I don't tell them his father is an alien. I suspect they think I'm a little dodgy as it is. Last thing I need is them trying to put me on one of those shows where people claim they've been abducted and all that. But heck, after all I've been through, I'll never scoff at those hillbillies again. They're probably telling the truth!

Oh, maybe I shouldn't do this... I mean... it's a part of who he is, isn't it? Goku lived with it for so long, and Gohan too but... Well they've been doing just fine without it. And Vegeta... gosh, what would Vegeta think? Would it make him angry? Do I even care?

But it's for the best. I know it is. It's what's best for Trunks, and that's what matters. Even so... that crazy moon stuff isn't really a factor anymore but... I shouldn't take any chances. And besides, what a pain it'd be to cut a hole in all of his diapers and his pants! Well... I guess it wouldn't be that big of a hassle but...

No, I've already committed to this. It's for the best. It's not like it will hurt him. He'll be fine. What... what's with those big sad eyes all of a sudden? Oh, honey, don't start crying! Mommy's right here, see? See, look! My hand is right up against the window! Just wait, I'll come right in there and hold you! Everything's going to be fine!

Huh? The nurse is coming in. Oh, it must be time! Wait! Hey, what is she an idiot? Can't she see me? I'm standing right here, plain as day! Sheesh, what an airhead! Hey wait! Don't take him away yet!

Shoot, she's gone! Hang on, Trunks, mommy's coming!

OK, I think the nursery entrance is on the other side of this hall. Stupid idiots, what were they thinking? Someone should have told me the operation was going to start! Oh... well I guess I should have been in my room right now... the doctor did tell me to stay in bed. Well, never mind that! I have to be with my son!

Urgh, this stupid gown is getting in the way. Ack! Phew, nearly tripped there. Why do I feel so tired and weak? Stupid hospitals! Ah ha, the nursery! What? The door's locked! Of all the- Oh hell, which room did they say his operation would be in...? No, that wasn't it... no... was it? Darn it, why did I have to leave my room? I bet they came to tell me and I wasn't there... I should have listened!

No, they probably wouldn't let me get out of bed otherwise. I'd be laying there like a fat lump while my poor Trunks was crying and scared. OR 207! That was it! If I hurry, maybe I can stop them!

Urgh, run faster Bulma... or... hobble faster. Phew, I knew child birth would be rough, but I thought I'd be out of here in a day or so. I still feel so drained... and now this operation... I... have to hurry.

I don't know if I made the right decision... he's my son... what if this traumatizes him? What if he has to see psychiatrists for the rest of his life? Oh, I feel like such a bad mother already. Hold on, Trunks!

_"Hold that elevator!"_

OK, press 2, press 2! This should be it. Just a little further. OK, this woman must think I'm crazy. I'm half naked under this gown and I just know my hair's a mess. Gees. Come on, down to the second floor already! Ah ha, there's the ding! OK, 207. Here I come, Trunks. Mama's coming! I won't let those mean old doctors scare you!

Am I overreacting? Mmm, I smell fresh coffee! Gyah, focus Bulma! You agreed to have this surgery done. It won't hurt him. They assured you. They're professionals. They know best. Or maybe they're all quacks!

No. It's for the best. 207, 207. Where is it? I shouldn't be worrying. It's just like having a baby's ears pierced. Yeah, that's it. Sure, they don't have a say in the matter, but when they grow up they'll be happy you made the decision for them. Right? Right?

OK, so maybe this is too different to compare it to ear piercing. I mean... really Bulma! Oh, what if I'm making the wrong choice? What's with all these old farts staring at me...? These slippers make such an awful racket! Urrgh, that guy reminds me of that old pervert... Master Roshi would agree with me on my decision. I just know he would. Wait... am I happy about that? Gees! 207... 207...

Crap! This isn't the operation floor at all! Ugh, where am I? No wait... it was OR 702!

Back to the elevator, Bulma! Damn, it was 702! I remember now! Outta the way, grandma! Hurry, hurry! Come on... come on! What's taking so long! I can't just stand here and wait! Oh, where are the stupid stairs!

Ack! Almost fell again! These slippers are dangerous... they shouldn't wax these floors so much! Oh, I can see my reflexion in here. ACK! Is that MY hair!? Ohhh...

There, OK, here are the stairs. It's just 5 flights, I'll be up there in no time. I'll just slip in through here.

Hang on just a little longer, Trunks. Huff, puff, huff, puff. Urgh... Old Bulma's legs ain't what they used to be. I've got to get on those step aerobics as soon as I get out of this place and back home. Huff.... puff... 4 more... flights... huff............ puff.......... I just... need... to catch my.... breath...

Huh? ... where am I? My knees hurt... gees. Wait! Trunks! Did I pass out? No... I just... closed my eyes and... I must have nodded off? Crap! I gotta get up there! OK, what floor, what floor am I on? There's a 3 painted on that wall. 3!? For Kami's sake, I can't even walk up 1 flight of stairs? OK, pick yourself up, Bulma. Here we go. One foot after the other. Phew, this is killer! OK, I'll get off here and get back on the elevator.

OK, open the door. Even my arms feel weak. Why do they make these doors so heavy?! Got to keep going! OK, the elevator's just over there. Just a little further. It's opening! I'm going to make it! Oooh, that guy's easy on the eyes...

_"Are you all right, ma'am? You're out of breath, can I assist you?"_

_"N-no... I mean sure.... I mean could you please... press 7 for me...?"_

_"Certainly. Do you need the doctor? I can call a nurse right away if you're in pain."_

_"Pain? Oh no, I'm just fine. I need... to find my baby."_

_Great, now he's staring at me like I'm nuts too. I must look pitiful._

_"Oh, did you... just deliver? I'm sure your baby is resting in the nursery, ma'am. I can escort you to the appropriate floor if you-"_

_"No no, he's going in for surgery. I have to go to him now!"_

_"Oh, uh... of course. But please, don't strain yourself, ma'am. He's in good hands and I'm sure he'll be fine."_

Yeah buddy, you might be drop dead gorgeous, if I do say so myself, but you can't just assume you know what's going on with my child. My baby could be in surgery with a screwdriver lodged in his throat and you'd still say he'd be fine! Yikes Bulma, what a terrible mental image! All this stress is getting to my poor, beautiful head. Come on elevator, move it! Slow, slow! If this was a Capsule Corp elevator we'd be halfway to planet Namek by now! Wow, these hospital-type men sure do smell nice. Ah! There's the ding.

_"Here, ma'am. Take my arm and let me help you to- wait! Don't run, ma'am, you'll hurt yourself!"_

As much as I'd like to hang on that guy, I don't have time for any slowpoke orderlies! I have to get to my baby! OK, good, these are operation rooms! We don't have to go through with this! I... I just need some more time to think it over! Maybe I could talk to Chi Chi about it first. Yes, she would know how to deal with it. 705, 704... Or Goku! Of course, I'm sure Goku could tell me what he thinks I should do! Or even... Vegeta. He's your son too. What should I do? 703.... I just don't want to do anything to hurt my baby. I can't let them do it just yet. I need time to think. He must be so frightened. What if he's crying? No, they can't hurt him! Please, just let him keep his tail!

_The doors burst wide open and snow-white masked faces all whipped around to glare wide-eyed at the hysterical blue-haired woman. Bulma was breathing hard, trying desperately to catch her breath as she gazed right back into the blinding light of the operation room. There on an operating table, cradled amid a sea of sterile cushions and surgical blankets, in something that seemed like a tiny container lay her son belly-down. His body was covered save for his head and his little rear-end. He was silent and unnmoving, and Bulma's overactive mind envisioned the worst. "Trunks..." she mouthed, stepping forward just as the doors swung backwards, narrowing missing her body._

_"Hey!" one of the surgeons finally barked, snapping out of the initial shock. He seemed unable to say much else, as he was preoccupied with holding a small black container in his gloved hands._

_"Get her out of here, please," another said sternly but with something of an understanding nature. It was clear at first glance that he was the head surgeon. His hands were full of sharp tools that Bulma's eyes were now fixed to. "Right now."_

_One of the assisting surgeons moved quickly towards the door, lifting her hands in as non-threatening of a manner as possible. "Come on, hun, you can't be in here right now."_

_"No," Bulma said, seemingly in compliance. "My son."_

_The surgeon blinked, and then nodded patiently with realization. "Yes, he's just fine. The operation went just fine," she assured her in a calm voice, muffled by the mask she was wearing. "The doctor is just cleaning him up. I'll show you out, now."_

_"No," Bulma repeated in a distant voice. "His tail..." Her eyes shifted to the small back container in the surgeon's hands. A furry little stump hung limply over the side, caked in blood._

_"Everything's all right," the woman insisted, taking Bulma cautiously by the arm. "It's been removed and the doctor is taking care of him." She eased Bulma backwards with careful force and pushed the doors open. The next thing Bulma knew, she was standing back in the hallway. The woman wiped her brow with the back of her gloved hand and looked at Bulma intently. "I'll call a nurse for you and she'll take you back to your room. You need to rest."_

_"No, I don't," Bulma replied succinctly, finally focusing on the woman in front of her. "I want to see my son."_

_The surgeon sighed and placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you will have to wait just a while longer. Your son will need some time to recover, and he's going to be comfortable and sleeping peacefully for a while."_

_"But-"_

_"The doctor needs to give him some more attention so his body doesn't scar or get infected. And then he will need plenty of rest and attention from the nurses. But I promise, you will get to see him soon."_

_Bulma's hair began to stand on end slightly and she clenched her fist. It took everything in her to keep her temper under control. After all, she had no right to be angry. Everything that was happening was agreed to. The doctors and nurses would do what they needed to do. Everything would be fine. "OK..." she finally said in a hushed voice. "I'll go back to my room now."_

_The surgeon nodded and squeezed Bulma's shoulder. "I will call the nurse. She'll be right here to help you." She paused, and then added. "You have a very beautiful son. You should be a proud mother."_

_Bulma's eyes softened and she smiled. "I know. I am."_


End file.
